Ram air turbines are generally used in aircraft to provide supplemental and/or emergency power to the aircraft by utilizing air flow to rotate a turbine. Ram air turbines may provide electrical power, hydraulic power, or both. Electrical ram air turbines produce electrical power by transferring the rotation of the turbine to a power conversion device, such as a generator. Ram air turbines may include a gearbox for transferring power between a turbine shaft and a drive shaft. Lubricating fluid may be provided to lubricate the gear mesh. Seals may be included to prevent the lubricating fluid from leaking out of the gearbox. However, these seals leave portions of the drive shafts that extend outside of the sealing surfaces exposed to the environment, allowing the portions of the drive shafts to become corroded.